Wolfsuki
by Ruby1481
Summary: A family finds some dogs in a box and decides to keep them. end of story? i don't think so! not when the dogs are villains from the family's favorite TV show, Naruto. what kind of crazy adventures will they get into? read and find out! rating may change later


Azumi's P.O.V:  
I pick up a package of bacon, looking it over once before putting it in my basket. I grab four more packages and put them in as well. _'Can't go wrong with bacon'_ I think to myself, and then I hear another's voice in my head. _'Well, for you anyways. You put bacon in brownies, ice cream, pancakes, chocolate, and so much other stuff. Yuck!'_ I roll my eyes, and pick up another package just to annoy her. _'Says the person who puts hot sauce on they're chocolate-covered fish'_ I think back, silence. I put the sixth package back, and grab at lest twenty other kinds of meat. I'm buying for nine people after all. I get other foods and head to the check out. While the groceries are being bagged, I see my ex outside flirting with a girl. _'Poor girl, she doesn't know what she's getting into.'_ I think to myself, before grabbing my groceries and heading out far enough away that my ex won't see me.

I meet up with two of my sisters, Sara and Cora. Sara is a 16 year old that has short, dirty blonde hair and teal eyes. Cora however, is 18 and has shoulder length brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

We started heading to the house for a snack. Our house is deep inside a forest, I inherited it from my parents.  
Sara broke the silence. "I can't wait to spend the whole summer watching naru-Hey, look!" she said, Pointing at the porch. I looked to where she was pointing. There was a big wooden box on my porch. We start to approach it. As we get closer, I see the box has 'fragile' and 'this side up' written on it. Once we got to the door I picked up the box carefully while Cora opened the door.

The box was kind of heavy, but with Sara's help I manage to get it to the coffee table. _'yummmm, coffee…'_ my thoughts trail off for a moment before a voice snaps me out of it. "What's in the box?" I turn to see another sister of mine. Her name is Raven, and she's 19 and was named after her raven black hair, which goes just below her shoulder blades. She can be kinda scary when she wants to be, her piercing sapphire blue eyes only add to this fact.

I shrug, "donno, just found it outside. Would you please get the others for me? I would like to have everyone present incase it's a trap." I know, most people, if they think it's a trap, poke at it with a ten foot pole while no one's around. But with the others here, we can watch each others backs. Raven nods, and heads upstairs.

Just as Raven left, Cloud comes around the corner. She's a 16 year old, but she looks like a small 18 year old. Just don't tell her I said that, she hates being called 'small'. Her eye color is very reminiscent of a rain cloud, she's got curly chestnut brown hair that reaches just below her bust line, her hair is in a ponytail with side bangs that frame her heart-shaped face.

"Hey Cloud" I greet her, she gives me a wave back. She sees the box, but pays it no mind. "Order something off the internet again?" she jokes. "No. … Well yes. But it's not supposed to arrive for another two days at the earliest. And this box was left on the porch, not the post office." This seemed to get Cloud's attention. "… ok, then what's it doing here?" I shrug. "how am I supposed to know?" I ask, rhetorically.

Raven came back with Fang, Kyra, Niki, and my twin sister Angel following her. Fang is the only boy living here; he's 19 like Raven, but with dark brown hair in a spiked style, and Onyx black eyes. Kyra is 17, but she looks five years younger. She has muddy brown hair the goes to her lower back, and chocolate brown eyes. Niki is the youngest at 8 years old, she sometimes acts younger then she is and she sometimes acts older. She looks like a mini cross between Sara and myself, she has blonde hair similar to me, and eyes a slightly lighter teal then Sara's.

My twin sister, Angel looks just like me for the most part. Her hair is a bit more of a strawberry blonde then mine is, still keeping the honey color though. And it goes to her lower back. our eyes are the only major differences other then personality. Her eyes are Amber-Gold with Blue-Grey flecks, while mine are the other way around. When we wear colored contacts you can't tell us apart.

"What did you need us for? I was having that great dream where I'm killing hundreds." My sister snarled at me, I pointed to the box. "This was on the porch. Until we find out what's in here, you get to stay put." At that, Angel ran over to the box and tore the lid off. "There." She growled, without looking inside the box. "That works." Cloud says. I look into the box to see 10 pairs of eyes staring at me; I reach in and pick up a black puppy with an orange face, and markings that kind of swirl on the orange part going to one of the puppy's black eyes. "CUTE~ let me hold him!" Niki says, holding out her arms.

I decide to tease her a little bit. I pull the puppy close to me, and away from her. "Mine!" I say playfully. She sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh a bit, and hand her the puppy. A few barks were heard from the box. "More puppies? Just who does this person think we are, the _pound_?" Sara says, not happy with the fact we now have more mouths to feed. Kyra picks up a red puppy from the box, he seemed to be bored. "I –I don't know, I think they're cute. C-can we keep them?" Kyra looks to me with hopeful eyes, I nod. She rarely asks for anything, I don't see why she can't have a few puppies. Plus, maybe they could do us ALL some good.

Angel, Fang and Raven looked at the puppies wearily, trying to decide if they are a threat to us or not. Cloud rolled her eyes. "Come on, they're PUPPIES not murderers." A pure black puppy snorted at that, seeming to find it amusing. "And how do you know that?" Raven asks. "Because _surely_ all puppies sneak up on they're owners in the middle of the night and stab they're throats with a sword" I replied sarcastically. Raven just looked away, not liking being wrong.

"how about we take a vote?" I say, "Raise your hand if you don't want the puppies" Angel, Raven and Fang reluctantly and cautiously raise they're hands. "Ok, raise your hand if you DO want the puppies to stay." I raise my hand, as does Cloud, Kyra, Cora, Sara, and Niki. The puppies also raise they're paws. "ha. 16 to 3. The puppies stay." "Whatever, I'm hungry." Angel says, and walks to the kitchen. "Whoever is hungry go to the kitchen." I say, the puppies run to get there. "The poor things must be starving" Cora says, she has a soft spot for four legged small fluffy things.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw the puppies neatly lined up at the fridge. I walked over to the fridge, and look for some leftovers. "I wonder if they were trained to line up at mealtimes." Cora says, eyeing the pups curiously.  
"Who knows?" Fang asks, taking a bite of an apple. I take out some leftover beef tips in gravy, and some rice. I put the rice into 10 bowls and the gravy-covered beef tips on top of the rice, and put a bowl in front of each pup with the help of Niki. "Enjoy puppies" Niki says, before she goes to watch TV.

I get a better look at the puppies. There is a blonde puppy with deep blue eyes, and a tuft of fur covering one of them. The one next to the blonde pup is a red-ish color, with brown eyes. There was the completely black pup, and the black pup with the orange face. There was a blue puppy and I don't mean 'blue healer' blue, I mean it looks like he was painted or dyed blue. The blue pup had off-white-ish eyes and three lines under each cheek that make him look like a shark of some kind.

There is a brownish pup with neon green eyes, and black stitch-like markings on his body. A silver pup next to him with violet eyes and a-"what's that?" I say aloud, as I pick up the silver pup to get a closer look. A silver Jashinist pendent hanging from his neck, the puppy growls and tries to bite me. "Raven! Come here please!" she comes into the kitchen. "Yeah?" I point to the pendent around the silver pup's neck. "Already have a favorite?" she comes closer to inspect, her eyes widen. "It's not mine." I put the puppy down, and place my hands on my hips. "Then who's is it?" "How am I supposed to know?"

I looked at her, and then at the puppy, which was staring at me. "Don't stare at me like that." I frowned at him. The puppy seemed to shrug before starting to eat again. "Weird…" Raven said, before walking off.

I had a feeling there was more weird yet to come.


End file.
